


Banquet on Challenge

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Dance Off, HALP~, M/M, OC asked a chaotic question, Omega Yuuri, Still depressed of Episode 11, Wedding Plans, What did I write?, Yaoi, how do I survive this?, magical pole appearing whenener Chris is around, omg?, what am I even tagging this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When Yuri's brother tries to ask something but resulted to a chaos?





	

Title: Banquet on Challenge  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice  
Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
Note: This is for the stressful week of anxiety and depression because of Episode 11

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

“Congratulations Yuri~” Phichit hugged his best friend who looked tensed and seemed to be avoiding the Champaign.

“Who knew the underdog would spring back from last place to getting his first gold?” Chris chimed in admiring his own liquor.

“Well, even though I didn’t get gold I’m still marrying my love~” JJ kissed his girlfriend’s land and was replied with a giggle.

“Now that it reminds me, are you two really gonna get married?” Otabek pointed with a serious face as always.

“I said so didn’t I? of course we are!” Viktor replied making poor Yuri blush from the roots.

“Is it just me or are you guys wearing a matching suit?” Sara admiring the Armani suits they are sporting.

“Yes, we have a matching pair, we just bought it not to long ago, besides~ its very cute when couples wear matching things right?” Viktor hugged Yuri.

“Viktor?” Yuri looked up.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor quizzed looking at his fiancé.

“Nothing” Yuri shies away.

“I get you next time Piggy” grumbled by Yurio as he took silver.

“Aww… our baby boy wants to catch up with his mommy~” Viktor mocked still upset on what Yurio had said before the competition.

“Viktor, stop that!” Yuri gave a gentle jab at him.

“You guys are so cute! I mean You guys surprised us with that golden rings and then Viktor announcing it was an engagement rings!” Phichit burst.

“I’m still hurt that Yuri thinks it’s still a lucky charm though” Viktor pouted.

“It’s both Viktor I told you that last night right?” Yuri cupped his fiancé’s pouting face, “What’s wrong Viktor?” Yuri looked strangely at his partner who looked like he was waiting for something.

“You’re not kissing me!” he burst, Phichit with a camera on hand.

“Not here Viktor” Yuri glanced at Phichit’s wiating camera.

Viktor pouted even more, Yuri sighed and gave a quick peck, but Viktor decided to grab him by the waist and pull him closer.

Cat calls and whistles were thrown at them, the Alpha had a triumph smile plaster on his face while the poor omega was hot on his face, “I think I need a drink” Yuri walked away.

“Go get a room” Yurio snarled.

“Why don’t you get it on with Otabek too?” Mila reased.

“Shut up…”he groaned and pulled Otabek out of the group.

“Aw… did I upset you Kabuta-chan?” Viktor pouted as he followed Yuri.

“No…” Yuri taking his fourth Champaign.

“You’re totally upset” Viktor hugged him.

“I think you need to go easy on your liquor love” Viktor reminded.

“I need this is Ii want to survive tonight” Yuri sighed.

Suddenly Viktor’s phone beeped and opened it only find a short message.

“Yuri, take it easy, Viktor only wants to show his love for you” Chris chimed in as he approached the couple.

“He’s right you know” Phichit with his amused look.

“Yuri, your brother wants to have a video call immediately” Viktor told, as Yuri took out his iPad and placed it on the table where they are sitting, Viktor scooted to Yuri and Chris who’s intrigued scooted at the back with Phichit.

It took only one ring and the screen went on, Chris whistled after seeing a buffy and tall version of Yuri wearing a military combat uniform.

“Nii-san, sorry I called so late, hope that I didn’t bother you?” the guy spoke in perfect English with a bit of Russian accent.

“It’s fine Ezy, besides we’re in the banquet and we don’t do much… I can understand your line of work since you’ve been busy, hope you can visit home soon” Yuri gave a warm smile at his brother.

“Good morning to you there soon to be brother-in-law~” Viktor chimed in waving.

“Don’t push it Nikiforov” snarled by the big guy.

Phichit and Chris had an amused look while Viktor pouted even more.

“Don’t let Ezio get in to you Viktor” Yuri patted his mate who’s sulking, snuggling his nose on Yuri’s neck.

“Sorry for the late congratulatory greetings, but my present for both of you well arrive as soon as both of you are back in Japan” the guy smiled.

Sara pulled her twin brother who’s with Emil, Mila who then pulled Yurio and Otabek to join the group having laughing at the gold medalist’s table.

“Ezy, meet Chris and Phichit” Yuri introduced the two.

“Guys meet my baby brother, Ezio Katsuki, as you may see he’s in Russia right now and currently works for the government” Yuri explained.

“Hi! Can we join the fun?” Sara chimed in pulling his brother.

“Sure, guys, meet my baby brother, Ezio Katsuki” Ezio waived at hem and relaxed his back on his leather and modern type swivel chair, they noticed the Mahogany walls and the Russian flag with the UN flag beside him, while at the back has a big round logo with big bold words, ‘Russian Ministry of Defense’ Celistino and Chris’s coach joined in as well.

“Ezio, meet my skating friends, Sara and her twin brother Michele they’re from Italy, Emil from Czech Republic, I know you are a fan of Mila” Yuri chuckled since his brother looked away, “And you know Yuri plesitsky, This one is Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan, This one is Chris’s coach and Ciao-Ciao my former coach”

“Uh… hi! Thanks for being friends with my brother”

“Gosh Yuri, your brother is really cute~” Sara admired.

“What exactly is his work!” Burst in by Chris.

“He’s Russia’s Minister of Defense, also the right hand man of our new Prime Minister Julian” Viktor replied proudly.

“So he’s the Rumored Russian black bear?” Mila thought.

“I guess you have heard of me too” Ezio replied with his deep baritone voice.

“Anyways before my damn boss and my dysfunctional office starts to ruin my morning, why don’t you give me details of your wedding and the people that would assisting you also your best men, Maid of Honor, Grooms men and bride’s maids?” the big guy asked sipping his coffee on his cup, “I miss mom’s coffee” he sighed.

“We didn’t plan it yet” Yuri thought and their skating friends looked at them like the time when Viktor mentioned Yuri winning the gold.

“So who exactly is your best men?” Chris pressed on to the couple.

“We didn’t plan anything yet” Yuri tried to calm them.

“Well then, I’m your best friend aren’t I?” Phichit pressed on Yuri.

“E-EHH?” Yuri almost panicked.

As everyone started to argue who’s going to be who on their wedding, “Good job, Ezy, you created chaos” Yuri sighed.

“Haha this is fun~” Viktor laughed.

“That’s it! We’re having a dance challenge again!” Chris pointed.

“What?” Yuri confused.

“Whoever wins gets the position we agreed on!” Phichit pressed.

“I am not joining that ridiculous thing” Yurio excused himself.

“He’s the ring bearer” Viktor said while Yuri agreed.

Suddenly Chris called the DJ and started to play some music.

“Is that a pole?” pointed by Ezio, “I thought that’s a formal banquet?!”

“Things go strange when Chris is around” Viktor replied.

“And I thought my boss and co workers are strange” Ezio shook his head.

“I challenge Yuri to a pole dancing dance off!” Chris pointed.

Yuri looked startled and started to chug down some Champaign, “Babe, easy on the liquor I don’t want to happen what happened last year” Viktor trying to console his fiancé.

“The dance part? I thought you liked it?” Yuri looked worried.

“No not that one, the one where” Viktor whispered and made Yuri blush.

“Oh… but I rushed out of your room and forced myself to forget so, I think there’s no rushing out of the room and forgetting it this year” Yuri explained.

“Well, as long as you promise, then its fine” Viktor gave him a peck.

Yuri and Chris had a close battle except Yuri again won against Chris, but Viktor thought, “Don’t worry Chris you’re my best man~” he patted his close friend.

“How about me?” Phichit pouted.

“Well, you’ll be my Best man don’t worry” Yuri sighed.

“Ugh! I want to be your brides made!” Sara complained.

Pulling her twin for a dance battle, “We challenge Viktor and Yuri to a pair dancing!” she declared and the guests start to gather and watch them.

Michele and Sara started to dance in tango and everyone was drowned to their every step and touch, Michele and Sara are very confident on to their performance since their friends and the others are cheering on them.

Viktor on the other hand took selfies with Yuri and started scrolling his phone, Yuri on the other hand started to wear his clothes and tucked them in place, Dress shirt perfectly in place while Viktor decided to remove his tie and open some few buttons leaving only his inner sleeve less coat on.

Viktor showing something to Yuri from his phone, Yuri nodded in approval.

After the twins were done, Viktor handed his phone to the DJ to play the music, they were all surprised it was a Spanish and English mix music, as the Bailando started to play, Yuri started to shake his hips, Phichit holding the iPad so that his brother could see.

Viktor taking his hand and pulling him close touching his waist sensually as their foreheads touch.

With a smirk plastere on their face, Yuri’s hair was pulled back to make him more even sexy, Yuri touched Viktor’s hair as he then combed it with his fingers.

They started to dance around with Tango and a mix of Rumba, Viktor lifting Yuri with ease like they usually do it.

“What do you know those two have that chemistry” Chris leaned in on Phichit.

“I’m so having fun right now~” Phichit chimed in as he hold on to his own camera.

Yuri and Viktor finished with their performance, the guests who watched them left their mouth hanging and was followed by a thunderous applause.

JJ then challenged Viktor to a break dancing challenge just for fun, “Beat him” a slightly intoxicated Yuri with confidence gave his soon to be husband a kiss.

“I know~ I’m Viktor Nikiforov after all” he winked.

“My Viktor you mean?” Yuri whispered.

“Tsk… those two are disgusting” Yurio commented.

And the battle went on for the whole night till the morning.

Phichit’s fans and so as the couple’s loved the clips that Phichit had been uploading especially the wedding plans and the entourage.

“Can I take Ms. Mila as my partner on your wedding then?” Ezio asked which made Viktor and Yuri smirk.

“Sure!” they both replied.

“By the way, where’s the wedding being held? Russia or Japan?” he asked again creating another chaos.

“Russia” said Yuri.

“Japan” said Viktor.

“I’m starting to love the little bother, he likes chaos” Phichit laughed.

Both had a sweet banter for quite a while when they sighed and came to an agreement.

“What do you guys think having to attend two weddings?” the couple asked making them confused.

“One in Russia where a traditional Russian wedding” Yuri started.

“And a Traditional Japanese on in Yuri’s home town?” Viktor added.

“I guess that’s easily solved, now all I have to do is to have that days cleared up so that I could attend, hold on… OI! JULIAN? ARE YOU IN YOUR OFFICE?” a deep Russian language burst as he shouted.  
“I’m here? What’s up? Any emergency?” A blonde man in a tailored suit with a Russian pin came running in the room standing beside Ezio.

“Nothing, I’m gonna tell you ‘AHEAD’ of time that my brother is about to be wed, and I want that day to be cleared up and I don’t want to deal with any of your damn shit, understood?”

“And I thought I was the Prime Minister” the guy pouted.

“Grow up douche, I’m tired dealing with your damn problems”

“You have no chill, man” The guy in suit patted him.

“I definitely have no chill since I just finished the damn paperwork you were supposed to turn in” the big guy grumbled.

“Anyway, meet my brother, Katsuki Yuri” pointing at the screen.

“Wait is that Viktor Nikiforov?” Julian with excitement.

“Yes idiot, that’s my… ugh… soon to be brother-in-law” he sighed.

Back at the banquet their mouths hanged as they meet the Russian Prime Minister.

“Oh… and one more thing, I know this blasted office is dysfunctional but pleeeeaaaase, I’m leaving for my defense meeting with the British Marines, and Scott is expecting me… promise me not to set my, or your or even Jamal’s office on fire, I’m begging” the poor guy trying to massage his head.

“I promise” the guy made a ‘cross my hear’ sign.

“That’s what I’m afraid of… and, we’re leaving in two week to meeting Church at his place at Sagrada Familia”

“Rev. Carlos Nakahara? Why?”

“Don’t you remember? It’s Dr. Dimitri’s death anniversary, the other eight would be present” their mood turned sour, Yuri on the other side got worried, understanding their conversation and how his brother reacted from the death of his beloved mentor.

“I see… I hope Scotty would bring his wife for us to meet, it’s been ten years hasn’t it?”

“Yeah… but hey look at the bright side, I know Dr. would be very proud of us since were still alive and didn’t kill each other yet”

“Lets keep it that way” the Prime Minister sighed.

“If you want to keep it that way, stop being shitty about all the things you need to do” he sighed, “Anyways, I need to big my goodbyes to my brother and his friends” pushing the other man out of his office.

“Nii-san, thanks for the fun moment with you, hope you enjoy your night, and Viktor I’ll hunt you down if I hear you made my brother cry again… I know about what happened in China” he glared.

“Also, thank you for the fun company guys, you made me relax a bit” he was bowing ninety degrees to get the level of his web cam on his mahogany office table.

They waved at him goodbye as he turned away grabbing his own set of military rig from his assistant and tucking his gun before leaving, Yuri sighed and turned his iPad off.

“At least he had fun and relaxed a bit, thanks for making him enjoy guys” Yuri smiled.

“I kinda have a small crush on you baby bro, Yuri” Sara giggled.

“How old and tall is he?”

“Same age as you, and he’s six feet nine inches tall” Yuri thought, “Or he got taller again? I don’t know…”

“Yuri, I think your brother just sent me a friend request” Mila giggled.

“I told you he has a crush on her” Viktor teased on Yuri.

“I’m gonna tease him on that one soon~” Yuri chuckled as Viktor pulled him by the torso.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> I need Halp... *cries in bisaya*


End file.
